


Musings from the City of First Light

by NeitherNora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Samot watches Hadrian.





	

Do you hate me? I see you, the way you look uneasy in that cloak. You regret taking it. The words of the priest echo in your mind. Perhaps you _should_ have stayed dead. But then, your little project would fall by the wayside. Were you hoping she would take on the same beliefs you hold? 

Do you love Him? Does His name keep you warm and safe at night? Or are your prayers convenience? Rote memory and reflex? You have dedication. So did He. But do you have passion? I've always felt that was more my domain, personally.

When the wolves are circling, I wonder whose name you will call. Will it be His? Will it be mine?

No...I see. When the time comes and you need an ally you will not call for gods, will you? What good is your faith without trust? Do you really think that she will stand by you as we would?

You do, don't you. I see you look at her. There's pride in that look. Love, of a sort. The same look He had when He looked down on the things He had created.

I wish you could have met Him.


End file.
